A Whole New World
by Zombie Joe
Summary: Eggman is trying to take over Mobius like always, and has managed to gather the seven Chaos Emeralds. Sonic will try to stop him in time, but will the result be what anyone intended? Based on Sonic X.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Cream was walking around the rim of the lake in front of her house. The last five days had been so exciting for Cream, she made three new friends, saved the world and most importantly, Cream's mother was safe again.

Cream was still worried though, after she and her friends parted they had decided to split the seven Chaos Emeralds they had between them, to keep them safe.

Cream still had hers in her hand, red as a ruby, impossible to shatter. She wasn't sure she could keep it safe.

Something struck Cream as odd; she twirled around and suddenly noticed it.

"Where is Cheese?" Now she was worried, she and Cheese hadn't been apart as long as Cream could remember. Out of the corner of Cream's eye there was a white and yellow egg on the other side of the lake. She flew to it, and as she got closer she saw that it was covered in blue spots.

Cream knew it was a Chao egg, but she was also aware that there were no Chao besides Cheese that lived around her house. She was worried about Cheese, but she also couldn't leave a Chao egg alone. So she picked it up, and that was her big mistake.

The egg was a trap, as soon as Cream picked it up she found herself hanging upside down in a rope trap. She tried to struggle her way out, but this was hindered by the egg that she still held.

Cream stopped dead, she had heard a sound. The worse possible sound. It struck fear deep within the young rabbit, and she knew that this moment would haunt her.

"Ho oh oh!" Cream was all too aware of the person behind her. He walked in front of her, and Cream knew there was no mistake. The moustache, the dark lenses of his pince-nez glasses, the red jacket and the strange black outfit that went from his shoes all the way up to his coat.

"Doctor Eggman!" Cream said softly, her fear clear in her facial features. Eggman sneered at her, and reached her hand through the ropes and grabbed the red Chaos Emerald that had gotten stuck in one of the holes in the net. Cream cursed herself, she had already let Sonic down. Cream did however feel a tiny shred of hope.

"Is that all you wanted? Will you let me go now?" Cream whimpered, her fear of the horrible man in front of her was overwhelming. Eggman's face twisted into a sinister grin.

"Oh my no. Your coming with me Cream, Sonic will have no choice but to rescue you. He'll play right into my hands. Then when I'm done with you..." Eggman trailed off, his grin ever present. Cream tried to move away, but simply couldn't because of the net.

_'All alone, I'm all alone.' _This repeated through Cream's head, not allowing any hope to gather. _'I don't even have Cheese!' _Cream felt tears run down her forehead, then down her ears to the ground. They only got worse as Eggman began to laugh.

"Yes, sweet tears of sorrow! What I live for! Keep crying Cream, no one will save you." With Eggman's last remark out of the way he picked up the trap from the top and walked towards the Eggpod, Eggman's personal transport. He got in, and placed Cream on his left side, still upside down. They took off and slowly the Eggpod picked up speed.

After a while, Cream hadn't been keeping track of the time, they stopped at Eggman's current base of operations. Eggman got out of his Eggpod, and picked up the trap again. Cream winced in pain, the amount of blood that had rushed to her head was finally starting to give her a headache. Eggman grinned, and Cream saw it. He knew, and he was enjoying it.

He walked through the halls of his base, robots passing them by and not responding at all to their presence. Finally Eggman came to the command centre of the base. Circular in design, in the centre of the room was a console. The console looked like it had a keypad and several small screens for Eggman to keep track of things. This central console also housed the Chaos Emeralds in a Anti-gravity field. Off to the sides were smaller consoles being used by a tall and skinny golden robot, with a big head. To the golden robot's side was a much wider and shorter silver robot, who was also working at the console.

They were bickering between themselves, and Cream found it bizarre. Eggman paid them no mind, and they seemed to not have noticed Cream or Eggman's presence at all.

Eggman walked to the centre console, and stuck the red Chaos Emerald in with the six others. Cream did wonder how Eggman had managed to gather the other six, but decided that it was unimportant.

Eggman smiled smugly to himself, and after he returned to his senses he pressed a button on the console, and the floor opened up. A sphere lifted from the area beneath. The sphere was mostly glass, except it had a metal top with a computer built-in. Eggman pressed a button on the sphere, and the metal opened. Cream didn't like this.

Eggman ripped Cream's rope trap apart, and dropped Cream into her new glass prison. Eggman might have felt some pity, leaving the Chao egg with Cream as sort of coping mechanism. Either that, or he simply didn't care.

Time passed slowly for Cream, as her fear wouldn't allow her to relax. Eggman was finishing his final touches in his Chaos Emerald related machine, the gold and silver robots went on bickering as they worked. Every none and again a tiny black robot with devil horns and yellow eyes would sneak in, and stare at Cream like she was the most interesting thing in the whole base, but as soon as Eggman noticed him he would demand that he leave this room well enough alone.

Cream was feeling tired, and as she had no way of breaking out of her prison she figured she might as well get some rest.

Cream fell into a dreamless sleep with a Chao egg in her arms.

* * *

Hello! I'm The Biggest Dreamer, and thank you for reading! Leave a comment, or some constructive criticism. Have a good night now.

Also, just a side note, this game takes place after Sonic Advance 2, hence the beginning.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sonic had been having a lazy day. Eggman hadn't been up to anything recently, and he hadn't wanted to go anywhere. Sonic had wanted to just hang with Tails for the day but Amy had different ideas.

They'd been in Tails' workshop, Tails had been showing Sonic his new plane design, when Amy appeared out of nowhere.

Sonic began to panic, there was him, and there was the door. Amy was standing between the two. What didn't help was the fact that Amy appeared to be angry.

"Hey Amy something wrong?" Amy's glare was quite frightening, Tails didn't offer any help. Instead he just sat back and smirked at the ordeal, or at least the most an eight year could smirk.

"Sonic! Why didn't you take me with you to fight Eggman?" Amy had crossed her arms, and combined with her glare it was actually quite intimating. Sonic's nerve returned, and he answered.

"What are ya talking about? You don't normally go off on me when I stop Eggman without your help!" Sonic had a point, she'd normally go all lovely-dovey about it.

"Yeah, well, this time you took Tails and Knuckles with you. Like the first time you let me come along!" Sonic's face was remarkably blank. It was true that Tails, Knuckles and Amy had been with him once when he was stopping Eggman, but he still didn't understand why Amy was so mad about it.

"Yeah, and?" Amy's rage came pouring out like the water from a burst dam.

"THE RUMOURS SAY YOU HAD A GIRL WITH YOU! WHO WAS SHE?" Amy began panting. Sonic surprised her by laughing; Amy decided to not attack him yet. She wanted to hear his last words.

"Amy, you have nothing to worry about! That girl's a new friend of mine, Cream the Rabbit. She's six." Amy's mouth hung open at this information, and even she began laughing at the matter.

"I'm sorry. How'd you end up traveling with a six-year-old?" Amy's mind couldn't imagine how this could come about.

"It's a long story." Sonic said, waving the matter off. Tails however had an idea.

"Hey! How about we go visit her? Amy can meet Cream, and you can explain on the way over." Amy seemed happy with the idea, and Sonic didn't have any objection.

They took the Tornado to Cream's house, Tails piloting it, Amy in the back seat, and Sonic stood on a wing. Sonic did have to wonder why Tails knew where Cream lived, but he wrote it off as Tails just wanting to stay in touch.

What happened when they got there wasn't what Sonic was expecting at all.

Cream's mother, Vanilla was rocking back and forth, with red rimmed eyes. The slight was unnerving. Vanilla's head snapped to the trio as soon as they opened the door, and without a second to spare Vanilla quickly stood up and tried to look proper.

"Vanilla! What's wrong?" Sonic spoke slowly, in an attempt to calm Vanilla a little bit. Tails looked around, and something struck him as odd,

"Where's Cream and Cheese?" Tension rose with that question, and Sonic could tell that Vanilla ws breaking down inside just by looking at her.

"About an hour ago...Eggman captured her and one of his robots left this." Vanilla handed the trio a yellow portable television. Tails and Amy were confused by this, but Sonic's mind was too far way to be confused. He pressed the button on the television, and Eggman's face appeared, zoomed in way to close. One of his robots told him to back up, Eggman threw a threat at it and backed up. Now his face was properly shown, and that gave Sonic something to glare at.

"Now, Sonic." Eggman began, a sinister smirk quickly forming on his face. "I've got all seven Chaos Emeralds, a doomsday machine that is almost complete at the moment, and by the time you get this it will be, and even managed to steal one of your little friends." Sonic gritted his teeth.

"Not even you can stop me now Sonic, so just give up. Besides, I'm sure Cream will love being a robot. Good day!" The screen went black. Everyone was taking a moment to comprehend what Eggman said, Vanilla keyed in one part in particular.

"What does he mean by, 'I'm sure Cream will love being a robot'? What's he going to do to my baby?" Vanilla was in a panic, and no one could honestly blame her.

Tails stepped forward to explain, but Sonic quickly covered his mouth before he could say anything. Tails struggled, but Sonic wouldn't give.

"Don't you worry at all Ms Vanilla! We'll get Cream back, and make sure Eggman never goes near her again." If there was one thing, besides running, that Sonic was good at it was giving people hope. Vanilla nodded, and the trio left the house. Sonic finally let Tails go, who glared at the blue hedgehog, but only of a second.

"So, what are we gonna do?" Amy asked, she couldn't figure out how they were going to find Cream. Normally Sonic's adventures started because of his wandering, running into a bad guy, and then following a bunch of hints and clues. Amy didn't think she'd seen him ever straight out hunt someone down before.

"Tails, can the Tornado detect high power signatures?" Sonic turned to his little brother, and Tails smiled back. Tails grabbed Amy's hand and guided her back into the Tornado. Tails pressed some buttons, and a near constant beep could be heard, sort of like a sonar. Tails smirked, and winked at Sonic.

"Sonic there's gigantic power spikes from the southeast of here. Gotta be the Emeralds." Sonic smirked at the good news. Without another word between the two they set off, Sonic running as fast he could. Tails flew slightly behind, but never let Sonic out of his sights.

* * *

Cream awoke to an awful sound, a high-pitched wail. Her eyes snapped open, and she found herself to still be in her sphere prison. She looked around and was most surprised. The Chao egg had hatched at some point, and there it was. A small blue humanoid creature, with yellow accents at tips of its body. Chao also had an 'emotion' ball that floats above their heads, and would tell you what the Chao was feeling.

This Chao's emotion ball was in the shape of a '!', and it was crying. On the outside of the prison the tiny black robot from before was trying to make the Chao stop crying. Cream was surprised by this, but it wasn't the most important thing running through her mind. She picked the Chao up, cradling it in her arms.

The Chao stopped crying immediately. Within five seconds of Cream gently rocking the Chao back and forth, said Chao was humming peacefully. Cream looked at the robot that was trying to distract the Chao earlier, and found it slightly humourous how his eye was twitching.

"How'd you do that?" Cream found his voice odd. It wasn't robotic, but it still sounded synthesizer. Cream shook her head rapidly as she tried to focus on what it'd just said.

"Chao just like me, that's all." Cream spoke in a whisper. She was still frightened, and she was slightly unnerved by this strange robot. The robot smiled a toothy smile, which Cream found disturbing.

"Cool!" The robot spoke happily, and Cream didn't know how to react. She was more confused when the robot stooped smiling. It looked depression. It was mumbling to itself. All Cream could understand was, "Too bad."

"What's your name, Mr Robot?" Cream asked, anything to stop it from being depressed. It was more creepy when it was depressed.

"My names Bokkun. You're Cream right?" The robot, Bokkun apparently, was smiling again. Cream felt slightly better about this, but only slightly.

"Yes. If you wouldn't mind my asking, what were you mumbling to yourself about?" Bokkun stared at her, with an unreadable face. It shook its head.

"It's just sad is all. You seem pretty nice. Shame about what Eggman's gonna do." Fear quickly trapped Cream, and she was visibly shivering. Bokkun noticed of course, but there was much it could do when there was prison between them. Cream took one big deep calming breath and decided to go to the root of problem instead of tip toeing around it.

"What is Eggman going to do?"

"He's going to turn you into a robot." There was a moment of silence, no more then ten seconds. Cream's face was emotionless, and Bokkun just sat there and stared.

"He's a horrible man!" Cream said in a whisper. Bokkun glared at Cream, who was surprized at the apparently easy-going Bokkun suddenly getting mad.

"Hey! Don't disrespect Eggman!" Cream blinked once, twice, and suddenly decided that Bokkun wasn't a nice person after all.

"How could say that? He wants to turn me into a robot!" As far as Cream was concerned Eggman didn't deserve respect at all.

"Sometimes you've got to do bad things to get what you want, and that's okay!" Bokkun flashed a toothy grin. Cream was baffled at the statement.

"It's not right to put your needs above others!"

"It's not right, but it's okay." Bokkun shrugged. Cream could only stare. _'Okay Cream, think. Bokkun treats Eggman like a king, and probably follows his morals. Is there anything there I can use to get out of this mess?' _Slowly a smile spread over Cream's face.

"So Bokkun, you believe it's okay for Eggman to do this because he's getting something out of it?" Cream couldn't understand the logic behind that, but Bokkun nodded.

"Pretty much, yeah." Bokkun smiled again, he was glad that Cream was finally getting it.

"So how about this, if you convince Eggman not to turn me into a robot, I'll owe you one." Bokkun stared at Cream with a completely straight face, Cream was slightly worried that she'd said the wrong thing.

"You think I'm an idiot? No goodie two shoes, like yourself, is gonna spoil their good name by owing someone like me." Bokkun said mater of factly. Cream was appalled at Bokkun's thought process. Wasn't going to stop her from convincing Bokkun to help her.

"But Bokkun, you forget. Us Goody two shoes don't break our promises." Bokkun put a hand to his chin in thought. He knew what Cream said to be true. There was only one thing he needed to hear before he agreed. There was now a smirk on his face, and it was giving Cream the creeps.

"So if I stop Eggman, you'll do anything for me?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die."

"Oh, don't die Cream. If you do that you can't pay me back." Bokkun winked and walked over to Eggman. Cream couldn't hear their convosation, but based on body langauge, it didn't start off well.

Eggman had stopped working to yell at Bokkunl, Bokkun didn't seem overly bothered by this however. They showed no signs of stopping any time soon.

Cream looked down at the Chao in her arms, and her eyes widened. She should have noticed it earlier. This Chao was wearing the same bowtie as Cheese normally wore. The Chao smiled up at her, a look of recognition in its eyes.

"Cheese!" Cream hugged the Chao, happy as can be. after Cream calmed down she looked at Cheese, wondering how it had found its way into an egg.

Cream suddenly looked and to find Bokkun, with his insane grin still present.

"You owe me, Cream." Cream gulped. She might have just signed her fate.

* * *

Please, point out mistakes.


End file.
